Just for You
by SilverCrescentX
Summary: Sasuke's the head oncologist in the west wing, fancied by most of the nurses and female doctors. He keeps everyone at an arms length until Konaha's top surgeon transfers to their section, and he's utterly intent to make Sasuke his. NaruSasu


**Disclaimer: Don't own. **

**Summary:** Sasuke's the head oncologist in the west wing, fancied by most of the nurses and female doctors. He keeps everyone at an arms length until Konaha's top surgeon transfers to their section, and he's utterly intent to make Sasuke his. NaruSasu

Sasuke – oncologist

Neji – pathologist

Naruto – surgeon

Gaara – orthopaedic

Kakashi – physician

Sakura – neurologist

Ino – immunologist

Shikamaru – lawyer

Kiba - lawyer

x-X-x

It was a faint shuffling that woke him up in the early hours of Saturday morning, the bedroom still cold as fuck and his head throbbing with the none too subtle reminder of a month's worth drinking the previous night. He shoved off the covers, wincing at the rush of blood to his head and then dropped back, breathing out as he relished the soft silk of his stout pillow.

He wasn't used to drinking so much. Actually, he never really drank. It was something that he just _didn't_ do.

Fingers reached up and Sasuke rubbed at his temples, biting back an unnatural cry of rage and the feeling to brandish his fist with a certain surgeon's face, wondering if it would feel just as good as he imagined it to be. For a second as he opened his eyes he nearly forgot – because of the pain – the reason as to why he was even drinking in the first place.

Because certainly Dr. Uchiha Sasuke did not make a habit of frequenting bars and allowing himself to get shit drunk, especially when he had a surgery scheduled the next morning.

His mobile phone vibrated, and his hand slammed down on the device, clutching it with long fingers and manicured nails. Flipping it open and running a hand through ebony tresses, Sasuke forced himself to be remotely civilized in the recesses of the start of one of his most horrible days yet.

"Dr. Uchiha speaking," he muttered, sliding off the bed and hissing in disgust as he stared at his clothes. It was still wet and a pressed sticky, the smell of sweet alcohol and the musk of sex and cigarette smoke etched onto the cloth and his skin. The odour was rancid and the dark haired oncologist pressed his fingers to his throat and worked back the upcoming bile.

"I'm just hoping you didn't forget you have a surgery in an hour. And you're late, by the way. You're supposed to be here already. Shikamaru wanted to see you, remember?"

"Fuck, it's you," Sasuke sighed out, shoving off his jeans and refusing to acknowledge the stains. He was halfway through sliding off his shirt when Neji replied, voice splendidly chirpy.

"Well fuck you too," said the pathologist, "What crawled up your ass and died? Last time I checked you were actually _social_ yesterday."

"I was," Sasuke stated, skin bared and grabbing his towel from the rack before slamming the door to his conjoined bathroom. "But then _he_ happened."

Neji was quiet for a while, and Sasuke could hear the low murmurings of the hospital, voices and whispers and the bare traces of beeps.

"You mean Dr. Uzumaki? _He _crawled up your ass and died? I'm sure he would love to know that. After all, I think everyone in the entire hospital knows how much he's after your ass."

"Really, thanks for reminding me," the oncologist spat, tossing his towel on the counter and leaning down to work out a sore spot on his leg that he hadn't even realized was there. He'd probably hit something while he was drunk last night.

Sasuke winced.

"The pleasure's always mines, Uchiha, now stop mindfucking yourself over our best surgeon and get your ass over here before Shikamaru kills you. He's been drawling over the legal documents he needed to discuss with you and all the technical shit that's been going on these days."

The oncologist groaned, softly but still not slight enough that it would be ignored by his somehow friend since their medical school days.

"Your fault for heading your own section . I'm going now, new case that Kakashi's been shoving up all our asses. See you in forty."

"Yeah bye," Sasuke droned, sending the mobile phone scattering onto the counter and hitting the tiled wall. He looked down to see a bruise on his leg and brushed long fingers to his lips.

It was Naruto Uzumaki's fault. It always was.

OIOIOIOIO

For a Saturday morning, there was a fair amount of traffic, light blue skies that reminded him too much of a certain surgeon's eyes, and a muted chatter of male and female voices that blended in with the noise of the bustle of the city. He made it to the hospital in only ten minutes, not bothering to stop along the way to pick up breakfast.

Sasuke grabbed his white coat and slipped off his shades, hooking it between the V-shaped incline made by the front of his dress shirt. Long legs took him through automatic doors and into the elevator where Hinata's face blinked back at him.

"Sasuke." The slightly built nurse smiled at him with pale eyes and dark locks that were fairly purple to his midnight blue in the scatter of sunlight.

"Hinata." He nodded and she clutched at the papers held to her breasts. "Easy morning so far?"

He watched the torrid of emotions that swelled in the perfectly wide orbs.

"Oh no! There was this boy – an accident on the highway – and a piece of metal…it was horrid. Dr. Uzumaki fixed him right up though." She flushed as she said the asshole's name. "And a few other casualties, but Dr. Uzumaki is such a great surgeon, isn't he?"

Sasuke cursed and turned to stare at the silver walls lining the inside of the elevator. It wasn't the asshole's fault that Hinata was just simply oblivious to the share of hatred and incidents that took place inside the hospital. Nor was anyone accountable for the fan girl crush that the young nurse had for Uzumaki – not that she was the only one who vied for his attention.

"And I heard that Dr. Jiraiya was going to send a few of the heads to the South country for a seminar to represent–"

Wait…what?

OIOIOIOIO

"Hey Sas–"

Sasuke's elbow drove into Neji's stomach before the pathologist could finish greeting him.

"You knew, didn't you?" he hissed out. Neji balanced the cup in his hand, coffee sloshing within and pressed it to Sasuke's fingers, ignoring the sharp bone to his midsection.

"I guess someone babbled already?" The pain subsided as Sasuke shifted to cup his hands around the hot coffee.

"Your cousin," Sasuke told him, with curled lips, "And I was chosen, wasn't I? And the fucking idiot."

Neji grinned and wrapped his arm around Sasuke's shoulders. "You can't get away from the fact that Jiraiya's a sadist. And a perv. He's rooting for Naruto to tap that ass of yours. It's his grandson after all, and you know he approves of you."

"Does no one understand that his advances are sexual harassment?" Sasuke muttered, bringing the coffee to the slit of his mouth and the feel of bitterness against his tongue swelling. Coffee was his anchor for the day, and ever since Naruto Uzumaki had decidedly joined their team in Konoha hospital, he'd been downing at least five to six cups – minimum – per day. It wasn't healthy, but since when was frequent doses of your sexual harasser healthy?

"What sexual harassment?" Neji pushed Sasuke further into the room, and he saw Sakura and Ino already sitting around the tiny table, shuffling around papers and files for new and past patients. "You quite enjoy his gropes."

Sasuke flushed and elbowed the pathologist once more. Neji's quiet groan made Sakura's head snap, her pink hair bobbing near her chin, and her keen bright green eyes flashed as her hands went still.

"Dr. Uchiha! Good morning!" She beamed at him and Ino glared from where she sat, obviously perturbed at having been out done in their usual fight for who greeted the sexy dark haired oncologist first.

"You look fine this morning," Ino remarked, brushing back a few blonde strands. She was less after his affection than was Sakura, but it was probably due to the fact that she was Naruto's younger sister, something that was only known by the two perverts – Jiraiya and Kakashi – and himself. "Have you seen Dr. Uzumaki for the day? I think he was looking for you." She smiled at him – a bit too sarcastically – when she'd finished her sentence.

"Oh shit," Sasuke muttered, meeting Neji's eyes. "Shikamaru, where is he?"

Neji's hand touched his lower back and near the swell of his buttocks. "Your office. You should go quickly before he leaves. But even that might take a while."

Sasuke wanted to smirk as he leaned over and kissed Neji's cheek, the two girls flushing at the intimacy of the two friends.

"Just so you know, Nej, I know all the little details about your trysts with Shikamaru."

Sasuke left the room before he could see Neji's reaction to his whispered words.

OIOIOIOIO

"You're late." The drawled voice was comforting as he walked into his office, the large exterior clean and homely furnished. He'd taken the time for extra careful interior decorating, settling for a splatter of dark and light colours and designer touches with help from his elder brother the fashion expert and gay arsehole extraordinaire. Not that he was one to talk, he simpered. Their parents weren't lucky enough to birth heterosexual sons. They'd even skipped the bisexual stage and gone straight onto homosexuality. His poor parents.

"I know," he stated, passing Shikamaru who was draped over his couch with legs stretched comfortably. The lawyer had glasses on, thin and rectangular, and it made him even more handsome and rugged despite his allure of laziness and slow steps.

"Any proper reason for your tardiness?" The lawyer's eyes had yet to open beneath the spectacles.

Sasuke dropped into his chair and it spun. "I got drunk last night. Really drunk. That's reason enough Shikamaru. Can I ask a question of my own?" The oncologist pressed on as he didn't expect a response. "Can I sue Uzumaki?"

There was a sly smile creeping onto the lawyer's mouth and Sasuke resisted the urge to pick up one of the trinkets on his desk and throw it at the lazy bastard.

"Because he kissed you yesterday with his hand down your pants, and against your backside if I remember correctly?"

Sasuke spluttered. "How did you–"

"I know everything Sasuke. And see everything."

"_What the hell were you even doing here yesterday?"_ Sasuke prided himself on keeping his manliness despite being termed as 'gay', but the screeching that spilled from his mouth could not be controlled by his usual Uchiha manner.

"You're avoiding the matter at hand, Uchiha." Shikamaru's fingers reached up to push the glasses further up his nose and then fell limply to his side and against the flat of his toned stomach. "You're obviously enraged at Naruto's actions, simply because you refuse to acknowledge that you may actually have some feelings for him. You're afraid because your body reciprocates what your mind refuses."

"Don't fuck with my mind with your words." Sasuke stared hard at the man sprawled on _his_ couch. "What did you want to see me about today anyway?"

Shikamaru's eyes finally fluttered open, and he pulled himself up. "Neji. You're fine with our relationship?"

Sasuke's mood softened. "More than fine. He's been happy these days. And I know you love him." Shikamaru smiled back at him, the lazy grin that no one ever really saw but once or thrice a year, depending on the occasion. "But, if something ever happens to him, despite the fact that I do love you, I will kill you if Neji gets hurt."

The smile never left as Shikamaru slid off the chair.

"I knew it was the correct thing to do," he started slowly, "In asking Neji's mother for her blessings."

It was only when Shikamaru was out of his office that Sasuke realized that the lawyer was referring to him.

OIOIOIOIO

Lunch time was a period that became unimportant the longer one stayed in the hospital. As doctors they knew the importance of never skipping meals in order to fuel the body and keep glucose levels replenished, but they themselves never complied. Their schedule always won over, and the need to see about their patients' welfare before their own.

Sasuke usually packed his own lunch, hating the hospital's cafeteria food with a fuelled inhibition. He hated eating in the cafeteria even more. It was again, the asshole's fault that he was now choosing to skip lunch and eat an early dinner when he was finished for the day, only settling for another cup of coffee and probably a bottled juice from one of the dispensers.

He spotted Gaara as he walked through the white hallway, the orthopaedic daunting as ever with clichéd red hair and green eyes and skin the colour of molten honey. He was cliché in the way that Naruto was, who was the colour of bronze and sunshine and had classic blonde hair and blue eyes that were a mirror of the sky and a cool day in the summer. It was even more cliché to think that the two were close friends, close in the way that he and Neji were.

"Gaara," he called out his greeting, and the red head nodded to him as he pushed back his hair.

"Dr. Uchiha." His forever cold eyes stared at him, but Sasuke was a master of stares and glares and unfeeling emotions, and it was probably that he was immune to Gaara's outward coldness that he got along so well with the other man. "I heard you got shit drunk last night."

Sasuke combated the urge to bang his head against one of the many and unending white walls within the hospital. "Where is everyone hearing this?"

Gaara waved him off before walking away, leaving his question unanswered and drawing him into another fit of anger and heat of frustration. His eyes narrowed as a few nurses scuttled past, but the women tittered under his hard gaze and turned pink and giggly as he hastened his pace for something that could cool him down.

He was within an arms length from his goal – a beautiful selection of juice and coffee and snacks for his aching stomach – when something, or rather someone grabbed his arm and yanked him into a room and shut the door just as quickly as he was abducted. He was faced with darkness and light breathing, and he could feel another's mouth near his forehead as he pressed back against the closed door.

Sasuke shut his eyes and counted to three to calm himself and to not sputter in stupidity. When his eyes opened his hand shot out to punch the offender – and his _abductor_ – and relished in the sound of a groan and cry of indignation and childish pain.

"Dammit, why did you do that you bastard?"

"It's always you, isn't it?" Sasuke blindly fumbled for the light that he knew was there until his fingers pressed down against the light switch and white permeated the room in a flash of colours and brightness. "Trying to add kidnapping to your list of sexual offences?"

He'd clamped his hand over his eyes to enable himself to grow accustomed to the rapid change of light intensity, and when he blinked he regretted doing so. Naruto Uzumaki was staring back at him, all smiles and white teeth and messy golden locks that was naturally so. But it wasn't his face that made Sasuke cringe. Definitely not. It was his body – one that Sasuke fiercely chose to ignore and dream about – that entranced him, and made his eyes bulge and widen to take in.

The idiot was sporting a very thin vest, barely covering and indecently moulded to his upper body. The surgeon was gorgeous, and fit, and it was the first time that Sasuke was seeing the body beneath the t-shirts and bulky white coat. He had abs and chest and a god damned eight pack that Sasuke could only pray for every night in hopes that he could ever attain but would never really do so.

He was in a boxer shorts also, no jeans or pants or trousers anywhere, but it was fitted also, and tight where his penis was housed between his legs in its birthright position.

Sasuke was quick to look away before he gawked. He was huge. Unrighteously so. He'd seen his fair share of dicks throughout his lifetime in both experience and videos, but what Naruto was sporting between his legs certainly wasn't possible. And no, he, Sasuke Uchiha, head of the oncology department at Konoha hospital, certainly wasn't about to get a hard on just by looking at said asshole surgeon's monster dick.

"Hey Sasuke. Sasuke. _Babe_."

"What did you just call me?" Naruto's teeth shone again and Sasuke's own teeth bared to growl at him.

"Well it got your attention," said Naruto, hands rubbing at his sides. "Do you think you can lend me a shirt? And tell Gaara I need pants? I spilled my drink all over myself and well…yeah, I need some clothes."

Sasuke blinked again, this time to confirm that Naruto was an idiot, and that he really, really, really, did hate the man standing in front of him.

"Go fuck yourself." His fingers clamped on the door handle. It was only a second after that Naruto was behind him, thick groin pressed against the small of his back due to their height difference.

"Do you remember yesterday, Dr. Uchiha?" Naruto purred into his ears, loving the way that Sasuke shivered from his smile against his skin, while he hated his body's automatic reaction. "When I finally claimed your mouth? That beautiful pouty mouth that begs to fucked by someone else's tongue and a good thick cock?" Sasuke couldn't believe that he moaned inside his mouth. "Or when my fingers slipped beneath your jeans that were so loose, and in beneath the cute blue underwear and into your body through that little pink hole that was so delighted to welcome me in?"

Sasuke was out of breath by the time Naruto finished speaking, and he wanted to cry from the straining of his penis that was completely hard and confined. He wasn't supposed to be aroused. Not by the idiot who he hated. Not by the surgeon who was utterly sinfully gorgeous with a perfect body fit for a fucking Spartan and cock bigger than a walrus.

Lips pressed to his neck and he shivered.

"You're so fucking cute _baby_."

And the little mood created by the surgeon's horniness shattered. Sasuke jerked his head upwards, the top of his forehead butting into Naruto's chin. The blonde haired man howled and rubbed his chin, and with a speed that his own brother would be proud of, ran out of the room and into the solace of his office, not bothering to stop to quell the looks of shock of the other doctors, nurses and patients at seeing _the_ Sasuke Uchiha flying down the hallway instead of his usual elegant stride.

TBC

I wrote a Naruto fic. I wrote a Naruto fic. I really wrote a Naruto fic after so long. So, I doubt anyone remembers me, so I guess it's a fresh start. I haven't written Naruto in a long while because I'm hating on it. I still do, but I figure I can write Naruto fics if I ignore the storyline that has no point anymore and has been going downhill in the past three years.

I've been living on LJ for the past two years *insert grin here* happily obsessing over KAT-TUN and DBSK and DBSK is my darling, love, life, heart and the list shall go on.

If anyone, again, remembers, about Way Offside, I might update it. I can't give any surety. Because one, it was during a time when I really did love Naruto, and two, my writing style back then was so different. I've improved from then and I cringe now as I read what I wrote back then. All my other incomplete Naruto fics I might take over and rewrite them, because they're only one – three chapters in starting and can easily be deleted and revamped to niceness. But I'm busy writing my countless Yunjae and other Dong Bang Shin Ki pairings -.-'

So, as per the usual drill, comment if you love and I'll continue with this fic, because I'm starting to love Sasuke just like I loved him three years ago.


End file.
